A Change of Fates
by PrinceRei
Summary: Lina a servant of Gaav? One key moment in Slayers history is altered and the entire future is changed.


Slayers is the property of whoever wrote the Slayers novels and is licensed in the US by Software Sculptors

Slayers is the property of whoever wrote the Slayers novels and is licensed in the US by Software Sculptors

All original material and characters are the property of Lord_Breetai

**A Change of Fates**

**A Slayers Fic by Lord_Breetai**

**Prolog : One Key Moment**

Kanzel smiled, the famous Lina Inverse was about to give in, and swear loyalty to Lord Gaav. It was amazing that this girl gave the Dark Lord Shabranigdo so much trouble. Even destroyed one seventh of the lord of the Mazoku. It proved that the Dark Lord just didn't know what buttons to press. These humans where foolish creatures indeed. They actually cared more about their comrades then themselves, ridiculous. So the minute Kanzel offered Phil's life in exchange for her servitude, she began to crumble. "Still haven't made up you mind? Maybe it will help if we make things uncomfortable for him," Kanzel shot a energy ball at the crown prince of Seyruun. Lina was about to give in when Xellos teleported in and deflected the ball.

The future is not set in stone. It is liquid and is shaped by our actions in the past and present. As people meet, interact and then part an intricate web is weaved. Each thread is important to the entirty to the web. Break a thread and a new web is spun. 

Kanzel smiled, the famous Lina Inverse was about to give in, and swear loyalty to Lord Gaav. It was amazing that this girl gave the Dark Lord Shabranigdo so much trouble. Even destroyed one seventh of the lord of the Mazoku. It proved that the Dark Lord just didn't know what buttons to press. These humans where foolish creatures indeed. They actually cared more about their comrades then themselves, ridiculous. So the minute Kanzel offered Phil's life in exchange for her servitude, she began to crumble. "Still haven't made up you mind? Maybe it will help if we make things uncomfortable for him," Kanzel shot an energy ball at the crown prince of Seyruun. Lina was about to give in.

Xellos was about to teleport into Alfread's castle to help Lina, when Hellmaster Phibarizo appeared. "Xellos wait!" The demon said, although he came in the form of a child Xellos recognized him at once.

"But if I don't stop her know, Lina will give into Gaav," Xellos informed his master.

"Yes I know," replied Shabranigdo's general.

"But what about the plan?" Xellos asked.

"The plan has been changed but it will still work."

"How?" Xellos asked.

Hellmaster raised his finger to his lips, and imitating Xellos he replied, "That is a secret!"

Phil screamed out in pain as the ball of crackling blue energy connected with him. He jerked and quivered and then was rendered unconscious.

"Well Lina what will it be?" Kanzel asked.

Lina stared at the monster tears welled up in her eyes, "Alright, you win."

The others stared at Lina. They couldn't believe it, "Miss Lina you can't just give in to them," Amelia pleaded.

"Amelia, I can't just let them kill your dad. And if we fought them they would kill Phil in a second," Lina replied.

"But, It isn't right. There's no justice in this," Amelia ran up to Lina and hugged her. 

Lina patted Amelia on the head, "It'll be alright Amelia," 

"Very touching. Now Miss Inverse we have a schedule to keep. Please come over here," Kanzel held out his hand. 

Lina walked up to the blue haired monster and placed her hand in his and in a moment they both disappeared.

Lina found herself on the Astral Plane. There she saw a redheaded man sitting in a yellow trench coat with a sword swung over his shoulder, and Saygram. "So Saygram works for Gaav too. I guess that makes sense. And who is the loser in the trench coat? Why don't you take me to Gaav directly?" 

The man in the Trench coat stood up and addressed Kanzel, "This is Lina Inverse? Why is she not dead?"

"Lord Gaav, she used a incredibly powerful spell, I thought it was prudent to invite her in to our little circle."

Lina gasped, "That is Gaav?"

Gaav chose to ignore his guest for the moment. And addressed Kanzel, "Ah, I see. A good decision, Kanzel. So Lina Inverse, you have sworn loyalty to me. You are no my property to do with as I chose."

Lina was shocked, "Yes ma-ma-master."

"Very good," Gaav snapped his fingers and a collar appeared around Lina's neck, embedded in it was a jewel. "That will allow me to override any action you take If I deem it necessary. You are now my slave."

"I can't believe that I am working for the Monster race," Lina sighed.

"Oh, not true Lina," Gaav smiled, "We're working against it."

Lina couldn't believe what she had just heard. They where actually opposing the Monster Race. But this was Gaav one of Shabranigdo's five generals. 

Coming in Chapter One:

Lina is now a agent of Gaav the Demon Dragon King. The adventure begins in Chapter one: "Lina, the queen of darkness!" Fate will begin to unfold. 


End file.
